1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for displaying an electronic book (e-book) in a terminal having a function of an e-book reader, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for displaying a page of an e-book according to user input information regarding the user's reading of the e-book.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a terminal displays a page of an e-book according to information input by a user. However, the terminal provides a very simple method and apparatus for displaying an e-book. That is, according to the conventional methods and apparatuses for displaying an e-book, it is difficult to give a user a sense that manipulating an e-book is similar to manipulating a real paper book.
For example, when detecting user input information about turning pages, the conventional method and apparatuses for displaying an e-book immediately change from a currently displaying page to another page, or scroll a current page in a direction corresponding to the input information to change from the current page to another page. That is, this changing scheme is not really similar to turning a paper page, but is more like browsing a Web page.
A recent terminal increasingly includes a pointing apparatus and particularly, a touchscreen as an input unit. Thus, the terminal detects a touchscreen while displaying an arbitrary page, and displays a page of an e-book according to the detected touch gesture. That is, in a terminal to which a touchscreen is applied, a method and an apparatus for displaying an e-book provide an animation of turning a page. However, an animation provided from such a terminal does not give the sense that the user to turning real paper pages. That is, it does not provide a representation of real paper, and only uniformly provides the shape of turning a page. That is, all page turns look the same.